


Shot in the Dark

by TheSSClexa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Pride Week, Clexa Pride Week 2019, Day 7, F/F, Free day, High School, Modern AU, Popularity, Random prompt, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 14:59:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19405678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSSClexa/pseuds/TheSSClexa
Summary: Happy Clexa Pride week! Here's a little ficlet to close out the week. Thank you all!Also, this fic was inspired by a super random prompt I came across.





	Shot in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Clexa Pride week! Here's a little ficlet to close out the week. Thank you all!
> 
> Also, this fic was inspired by a super random prompt I came across.

“Oh my god, did you hear?” Raven slid across the lunch bench purposely bumping Clarke at the shoulder.

“Hear, what?” Clarke said.

Raven lowered her voice and cupped the corner of her mouth, “Lexa is _single_.”

“What?” Clarke’s eyes dilated, very interested in this piece of information because Lexa Woods was _never_ single.

Captain of the soccer team, women’s lacrosse, and star track and field performer, Lexa was the school’s token athlete who seemed to have a new girlfriend every month. And the most peculiar aspect, none of them attended Polis High, which added to the allure of the brunette.

“Where does Lexa even meet these girls?” Clarke once said in a conversation with her friends.

“I dunno, soccer camp?” Raven shrugged.

“Gay pride?” Octavia guessed.

“I don’t get it. And how does she even know they’re gay?” Clarke said, thinking aloud.

“That’s what I’m sayin’ _, gay_ pride,” Octavia repeated.

“Is that what they do at gay pride?” Raven asked.

“How am I supposed to know,” said Octavia, “it’s not like I’ve ever been.”

“Maybe we should go sometime…” Clarke said. “I mean, it’s not like I _have_ to be out to go.”

Clarke was not out about her bisexuality. Only her closest friends, countable in a single hand, knew. She had never been with nor kissed a girl, but always had an attraction to Lexa, who essentially served as Clarke’s source of bisexual awakening. Though this awakening was nearly four years old because Clarke has known Lexa since their freshman year. To Clarke’s misfortune, at a school as large as Polis High, not once did they share a class. There were so many students, lunch hours were divided into two sessions, and never did Clarke and Lexa’s schedule overlap. And, neither did their circle of friends.

While Lexa rallied with the athletes, Clarke was student body president, STEM club president, and president of the chess club. In the recent release of the school’s yearbook, Clarke was voted MOST LIKELY TO BECOME PRESIDENT. Lexa, MOST LIKELY TO BE IN THE OLYMPICS. As casual acquaintances, she and Lexa have shared courteous glances throughout the four years; the closest Clarke got was during sophomore year when Lexa’s locker was seven over. Yes, Clarke counted, seven lockers to her right and Lexa would be there, interchanging books between classes. Once, Clarke spotted Lexa late after school, making out with some girl. This caught Clarke off guard because she’d never seen Lexa so late after chess club. As soon as Lexa spotted Clarke, the brunette stopped, oddly embarrassed (Clarke didn’t understand why) and apologized.

“Sorry, Clarke.” And left with the other girl.

That was the first and last time Clarke heard her name from Lexa’s lips. Since then, nothing. They’d pass each other in the hallway like ships in the night, navigating independent courses, steering in opposite directions.

/

“You should totally ask her out to senior prom,” Raven said.

“What? No!” Clarke responded.

“Why not? You and Wells broke up two weeks ago.”

“I know that—I was there,” Clarke replied with lightheartedness in her voice.

While it always sucks to be dumped, Clarke was not bitter about this breakup. Wells was sweet, and their pairing was fitting. Wells’ father, Thelonious Jaya, was the school principal, so nearly the entire school “shipped” Clarke and Wells (student body president plus the principal’s son) and voted them Homecoming king and queen two years in a row. Over the two years, they had developed more of a deep friendship versus a romantic relationship. Two weeks ago, Wells admitted to Clarke that he wanted to take a cute sophomore out by the name of Cadence Meade to prom instead. Considering their friendship, Clarke shrugged an indifferent, “Sure.” She was happy for her best friend and they shook on an amicable “break-up.”

Before Wells, Clarke was swooped up her first day of school by football quarterback star, Finn Collins. As a freshman, Clarke didn’t know any better, flattered to hear that the floppy-haired senior, who many girls _and_ boys pined over, only had eyes for her. Naturally, they broke up when Finn left for college and that’s when she and Wells started spending time on a near daily basis until the simply drifted “together.”

///

In the eyes of Lexa, Clarke Griffin lived the fairy tale life: girlfriend of the school’s star quarterback, followed by the principal’s son, and president of _everything_. Why would Clarke give two shits about her? Although, when Lexa heard that Clarke had been single for nearly two weeks, Lexa dropped her girlfriend like a hot pocket out of the microwave. Her cousin, Anya, situated across town, was constantly setting Lexa up with random girls.

Lexa had been harboring a crush on Clarke since the first day of school, freshman year. When Clarke walked through those double doors with hair made of gold and eyes that captured the sky, Lexa thought she was going to collapse. Clarke Griffin breezed by in slow motion, strutting as if she were the queen about a slay a dungeon of dragons. 

Unfortunately, it took all of five seconds for Lexa’s actions—or inaction rather—resulting in consequence. Disaster untraveled before Lexa’s eyes as well-known quarterback, Finn Collins, stepped up and offered to walk Clarke to class—typical—except Clarke said yes and Lexa felt left in the dust.

Two years later, Lexa, again, missed out on the most opportune time when she heard Clarke and Finn had broken up _and_ Clarke’s locker was seven to her left. Yes, Lexa counted. It was a week before homecoming dance and Lexa considered slipping a note into the blonde’s locker but opted to stay late one day after school—when she knew Clarke had chess club—and ask her in person. Unduly, a girl Lexa went on two dates with came out of nowhere and started begging Lexa to “take her back.”

“Lexa!”

“Caitlin, what—are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, obviously. I miss you, baby!” And started to cry.

“What?! We went out on _two_ dates. You can’t be serious?” Lexa replied.

“Please, take me back!”

“Um—we were… never together?”

“No! Don’t say that!” And without warning, Caitlin leaped at Lexa and kissed her. 

Of course, in that very moment, Clarke emerged from chess club and saw _everything_. All of Lexa’s intent, destroyed in seconds. Her first words to the beautiful blonde, a choked, “Sorry, Clarke.”

Embarrassed, disappointed, and with no means of recovery, Lexa scurried away with Caitlin before Caitlin made an even bigger scene. This was terribly costly because the following day, talk of the school was that Wells had asked Clarke out to Homecoming.

Shucks.

///

_Present day._

“Okay! Okay!” Clarke shouted into the room, making a final tally and official announcement to the student council. “Votes are in, and the winning activity for senior night is… drum roll please?”

The council drummed on the tables.

“Laser tag!”

“Woo!”

“La-ser tag! La-ser tag! La-ser tag!” The room chanted.

“Okay! Who wants to be in charge of flyers then?!” Clarke announced.

“Me, I can do the flyers,” Raven raised her hand.

“Cool, thanks, Rae. And calling the laser tag place for quote and group rates?”

Monty raised his hand.

“Got it,” Clarke said, jotting down the volunteers. “Thanks, Monty. Okay, next on the agenda…”

School aside, Clarke continued “business as usual” despite her friends constantly pushing her in Lexa’s direction. Not physically—not yet at least—but the bantering was _relentless._

“Clarke, it’s been a whole week and Lexa is _still_ single,” Raven said after the council meeting.

“Will you _shut up_ about that,” Clarke said, grinding her teeth.

“Then grow a pair and ask her out to prom!”

“You know, I’ve always found that statement a bit sexist. I have a pair, they’re called ovaries!”

“Oh my god,” Raven rolled her eyes. “Sorry. Fine, then I can’t believe Clarke Griffin, president of presidents, doesn’t have the ovaries to ask her biggest, longest, crush out to prom. You’re running out of time ya know.”

“I know… I just…”

“Just what?”

Clarke cleared her throat, preparing to admit something she was hoping not to.

“I was kind of, well, hoping Lexa would ask me. I mean, I don’t even know if she likes me and apparently not. She probably already has a date, from another school—like always.”

“No, I doubled checked with Monty,” Raven said.

“How would Monty know?”

“Well, I asked Monty to ask Harper, and Harper has English class with Jasmine, and Jasmine is on the soccer team and Jasmine asked… I dunno, somebody else closer to Lexa and word came back that Lexa doesn’t have a date.”

“Yes, because that’s totally reliable sourcing, five degrees of separation. When am I supposed to ask her out anyway? I _never_ see her. She leaves early for soccer and I stay late for everything else. It’s okay Rae, I’ve come to terms with it. The universe is against me.”

“Ooooh, oh my god, I totally got it!” Raven said.

“Got what?”

Raven opened her hands in an enlightening gesture. “The answer is _in our hands._ Senior night laser tag! She’s going to be there. You’re going to be there.”

“Pfff,” Clarke laughed. “And what? I’m supposed to tackle her in a corner? Make out with her like I’ve always dreamed?” Clarke said, all sarcasm.

“Well… no, I was going to say you can finally ask her out, but now that you mention, _definitely_ do that!”

Clarke rolled her eyes, dismissive. Although…

///

Lexa sought refuge behind another wall in the maze. Her red-lit vest glowed brightly in the darkened space with screams and laughter echoing around while sirens spun above. She had lost her team, split up in a ransack by the blue team, and Lexa managed to escape. She was on a winning streak and had yet to be shot out; her points on the scoreboard was threatening the all-time highs score. And right now, Lexa was _the_ main target. 

Stealthily, Lexa sidestepped with her back against flush the wall, eyes glued right—the direction she came—in search of movement if she had been followed. When her back reached the corner, Lexa peered left and only saw darkness. Dropping her laser gun, Lexa sighed for a quick break, wiping the dew of sweat from her brow. She drew in long, deep pulls of oxygen to control her breathing and to ready herself for a final push against the blue team. She was only a few points shy of overtaking the high score.

Suddenly, a steak of blue came across her vision and someone partially tackled (hugged) Lexa against the wall. Lexa suspected someone meant to hold her while they shot.

“Hey!” Lexa shouted. “It’s no contact—”

A fingertip on Lexa’s lips hushed her.

Lexa squinted at the blue-vested enemy. “Clarke…?” Lexa whispered. “What are you doing?”

Clarke didn’t say a word; Lexa only found mischief in the blonde eyes. Deep mischief and… temptation. Lexa blinked—several times—to ensure she wasn’t misinterpreting the look of want on Clarke’s face, but it was unmistakable. The last sliver of doubt was jettisoned when Lexa felt Clarke curl her fingers at the nape of her neck and leaned in to kiss her.

Shocked, Lexa remained absolutely still. Mouth partially agape and scrunched her shoulders in the lack of anticipation, eyes fixated on her crush. When Clarke pulled away, Lexa thought that was the end of it. Maybe it was a dare and Lexa waited for the lights to flick on to reveal a group of people pointing and laughing, but _oh no_. Clarke was not done, slanted her head and returned with a flicker of tongue, eagerly seeking entry.

Finally, instinct took over and Lexa kissed back, opening her mouth and meeting Clarke’s tongue upon entry.

“Mmm…” Clarke groaned, and Lexa swore she was dreaming. Lexa dropped her gun and planted her hands on Clarke’s hips, anchoring Clarke and kissed her harder. Skated her tongue across Clarke’s over and over, tilting Clarke’s face from left to right, then back again. A satisfactory smile worked its way onto Clarke’s lips and cute giggles escaped from her. 

Lexa’s head was spinning, heartbeat racing rapid and wild in utter disbelief.

_I can’t believe I’m making out with Clarke fucking Griffin._

Lexa was about to spin them and brace Clarke against when wall when Clarke abruptly stopped, splayed a hand across Lexa’s stomach and gave her a soft push away. Lexa’s back hit the maze wall with a slight thud.

“Wha—” Lexa barely mouthed, awestruck.

Then, Clarke raised her laser gun, placed the tip of at the center of Lexa’s chest pad—a glowing red—and shot. Lexa’s vest made a noise akin to the one when you lose at PacMan and her light faded.

Clarke brought the plastic barrel to her lips and blew. “See ya around, Woods,” Clarke said, took two steps back, turned and ran.

Dumbfounded, Lexa stayed frozen for a whole minute, waiting to wake up from this dream. But her surroundings remained. She even slapped herself on the cheek. It was real. Slowly, Lexa licked her lips, savoring the remnants of Clarke Griffin. Finally, she picked up the plastic gun and made for the exit.

“Lexa! What happened, how are you out?” Someone asked. Lexa didn’t answer, completely uncaring about her now-destroyed high score, hung on having kissed Clarke Griffin.

“Uh… I was um, I got trapped in a corner…” Lexa mumbled, heartlessly and peeled the Velcro from her vest.

The place was bustling with students, some gearing up for the next round while others ate pizza and stuck with the arcade games. The buzzing chatter, onscreen zombies getting shot, and ping of the pinball machine was getting to her and for the first time in a _long_ time, Lexa felt overwhelmed and needed air.

Bursting outside, Lexa retrieved her phone, dialing the one person she could find solace.

“Anya!”

“Lexa? What’s up—why do you sound so out of breath?”

“I—uh… I um— Griffin-girl—"

“What the hell are you saying? Gryffindor what? Did you finally go to pottermore.com? I told you you’d be Gryffindor!”

In one breath, Lexa gathered her thoughts and spat it all out. “Clarke Griffin just made out with me in the laser tag room.”

“Wait, what?” A bark of laughter sounded over the phone. “You mean, _the_ Clarke Griffin? The one you’ve been in love with since day one.”

Lexa could only nod, heaving over in breathlessness as if she’d just ran a set of suicides.

“Words Lexa, use your words.”

Lexa shook her head, unable to find enough oxygen. “Can’t— think it gave me— panic attack.”

“Wait—” Anya said, “I got you.”

In less than a second, Lexa’s phone buzzed with a FaceTime call. Lexa swiped right.

“Ahn… I—”

“Holy shit look at you. This is serious. Okay, just breath, take deep breaths.”

Lexa hadn’t had a panic attack since she was nine. She used to get them all the time until the psychologist recommended sports to focus Lexa attention and turn the anxiety into productivity. It’s been the key to Lexa’s athleticism and as Lexa’s cousin, only Anya knew this piece of information.

“Do you have your inhaler?”

Lexa also had asthma that no one knew about it. She had mostly “grown-out” of it, but every now and then, attacks would return (like right now) and Lexa carried an emergency inhaler in the glove compartment of her car.

“Car,” Lexa replied, nodding furiously.

“Okay, well, go get your inhaler.”

Lexa walked briskly to her car, retrieved her inhaler and took a single puff. Five minutes later, she was calm enough to speak.

“Clarke Griffin,” Lexa said, tossing her inhaler back into the glove compartment, “yeah, she’s the one.”

“I thought she was straight?”

“Apparently not, although that’s usually not a problem for me,” Lexa said, shrugging.

“Hm… true. I’ve seen you flip more girls than pancakes when you worked at IHOP. It’s like, your superpower.”

“Thanks, I’ll take that as a compliment.”

///

Far from athletic, Clarke found a quiet corner, hiding in a blind alcove when Lexa snuck in from the opposite corner. Clearly, Lexa thought she was safe to take a break, dropping her laser gun and inhaling deep breaths. Clarke took it as a sign from the stars and with a burst of confidence, just went for it.

After kissing Lexa, and after taking all her points, Clarke ran for the exit, effectively disqualifying herself from the remaining gameplay in search of Raven.

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Rae!” Clarke yelled, exiting the game center and pulled Raven outside for some privacy.

“What—the hell is wrong with you Clarke?”

“I just pushed Lexa Woods into the corner and kissed her!”

“You _what?”_ Raven began to nod approvingly. “Dang girl get some! Gimme a high-five.”

Clarke slapped her best friends hand.

“So, how was it?”

Clarke rolled her eyes back into her head.

“That good huh, why’d you stop?”

“I was starting to get… well, really worked up. And I got nervous and scared at the same time. So, then I stopped and um… shot her.”

“You what? You’re the one who shot Lexa Woods _out_.”

Clarke grimaced. “You think she’s pissed. Do you think she’s going to be pissed? She was on her fourth consecutive game without getting shot, I think she was going for a new record. Oh my god, she’s going to hate me. She hates me already.”

“Well…” Raven scrunched her eyes and looked past Clarke. “Oh my god, she’s coming.”

“What!?” Clarke turned to see Lexa’s silhouette approaching from the far side of the parking lot. “What is she _doing_ out here?” Clarke nervously peered over her shoulder.

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Oh god, she looks pissed. Doesn’t she?” Clarke asked.

With several lights out, the parking lot was dark, casting an eerie feeling of seclusion and Lexa looked like she was on a mission, marching directly at Clarke and Raven.

“Um—Hi Lexa,” Clarke squealed.

Lexa didn’t say a word, an emotionless stone face when she reached out for Clarke’s hand, intertwined their fingers and tugged Clarke aside. Clarke’s eyes burst wide at her best friend, begging for help to read the situation when she felt Lexa’s hands cup her face and crashed their lips together.

“Oo… definitely not mad…” Raven muttered and excused herself from the situation, sliding quietly back inside the game center.

They made out for a _long_ time in the parking lot. Migrated against a wall where Lexa braced Clarke against it and kissed her senseless. Fingers ran deep into Clarke’s hair, cradling her head and Lexa angled Clarke’s lips against hers. They were so soft and fluffy, yet a perfect balance of assurance was found in Lexa’s grasp. _Oh god._ Clarke cannot believe she’s been so fucking stupid. Deprived herself of _this_ these past four years?

“Clarke…”

“Mm…”

Lexa slowed to a pause long enough to ask. “Would you like to go prom with me?”

“Fuck yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> @thessclexa tumblr


End file.
